She
by The Smashfriends
Summary: A short songfic (She). Serge id on Opassa Beach thinking about Kid.
1. Default Chapter

She  
  
By Aerisakura  
  
A/N: This is a short songfic, is about Serge's feelings for Kid. It takes place before the events in Terra Tower.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross nor the song She  
  
  
  
Serge was at Opassa Beach waiting for Kid and he remembered the first time he saw her, she was standing on that cliff in Cape Holw, the wind playing with her hair, her beautiful blue eyes shinning with the sun's light, so beautiful eyes that he could lost himself looking at them. He will never forget that day, the best day of his life until now.  
  
  
  
She  
  
May be the face I can't forget  
  
A trace of pleasure I regret  
  
May be treasure or the price I have to pay  
  
She may be the song that Solomon sings  
  
May be the chill that autumn brings  
  
May be a hounded tearful things  
  
Whiting the measure of the day.  
  
  
  
Serge smiled at the memory, since that day he knew that he wouldn't want to be with no one else but her, he knew he would love her forever.  
  
He remembered when she was poisoned, he felt like dying himself just at the thought of never see her again.  
  
And when Lynx and him changed bodys, he felt his heart ache to saw her looking at him with such a hate and fighting against him but then again one of the things he loves of her is her spirit, how she will fight with all her strength in what she believes is right.  
  
  
  
She  
  
May be the beauty or the beast  
  
May be the famine or the feast  
  
May turn each day into a heaven or a hell  
  
She may be the mirror of my dream  
  
A smile reflected in a stream  
  
She may not be what she may seem  
  
Inside as shell  
  
  
  
He then remembered the time she was lost in her past and he went to save her, he remembered the little Kid started to cry and asked him to stay with her, his heart filled with sadness, he couldn't stay with her now but in the future he will never leave her, she would never be alone again, he will always be with her when she needs a shoulder to cry on, or someone to share her happiness, no matter what he will always be there for her.  
  
  
  
She who always seems so happy'n proud  
  
Who's eyes can be so private and so proud  
  
No one's allowed to see them when they cry  
  
She may be the love that can and hope to last  
  
May come to me from shadows of the past  
  
That I will remember till the day I die  
  
  
  
He looked at the twins moons and smiled, he will tell her tonight, he will tell her that she is everything to him, that there is nothing he could want more that hear her say she loves him too and spend the rest of theirs life together.  
  
  
  
She  
  
May be the reason I surivive  
  
The why and where for I'm alive  
  
The one I'll care for throug the rough and rainy years  
  
Me I'll take her laughter and her tears  
  
And make them all my souvenirs  
  
For where she goes I got to be  
  
The meaning of my life is  
  
She, she, she  
  
  
  
He then hear her coming towards him "Hey mate, what are'ya doing?"  
  
He smiled, he will tell her tonight.  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you think, I hope you have liked it. Well please R&R and if you liked it and want a second chapter tell me and I will try to do it. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok. Thaks for your reviews. And here is the second chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Choro Cross nor the song Something Stupid.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hey mate, what are'ya doing?" Kid said walking towards Serge.  
  
"Hey Kid, I was just thinking" he said looking at her while she was looking at the ocean "Thinking about what mate?"  
  
"About you" he said never looking away and at this she turned to look at him with a surprised look in her face.  
  
"What?" she couldn't believe her hears  
  
  
  
I know I stand in line  
  
Until you think you have the time  
  
To spend an evening with me  
  
And if we go someplace to dance  
  
I know that there's a chance  
  
You won't be leaving with me  
  
  
  
"I was thinking in the day we meet" he smiled at her and she started to feel nervous. "Kid there's something I want to tell you, that's why I asked you to come" he continued to stare at her  
  
"Well mate, are'ya going to tell me what is it or are'ya going to stare at me all night" she said turning to look at the ocean again but looking at him with the corner of her eyes  
  
"I love you Kid"  
  
  
  
Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
  
And have a drink or two  
  
And then I go and spoil it all  
  
By saying something stupid  
  
Like I love you  
  
  
  
"The best day of my life is the day we meet but today it could be even a better day if you say that you love me too" he said trying to take her hand but she moved away  
  
"Oi mate, I don't know what to say" she said not looking at him  
  
"Just tell me what you feel" Serge said worried  
  
"Til now I only thinked of revenge me sister and right now I think about kick some dragon's arsses" she said giving her back to him "I'm sorry mate"  
  
  
  
I can see it in your eyes  
  
That you despise the same old lines  
  
You hear the night before  
  
And though it's just a line to you  
  
For me it's true  
  
And never seemed so right before  
  
  
  
"In a few hours we should be fighting against the Time Devourer mate" she looked at the moon  
  
"Then you don't feel the same?" he felt his heart broke "You are right, in a few hours we will go to fight so it will be better to rest" he said walking away  
  
"Bloody hell, Serge wait" she said running to him but he didn't wait for her.  
  
  
  
I practice every day to find some clever  
  
lines to say  
  
To make the meaning come through  
  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening  
  
Gets late  
  
And I'm alone with you  
  
  
  
He runned to Cape Holw, where they first meet, he tried to fight the tears back  
  
"Oi mate, I told ya to wait" she said trying to recover her breath while he looked at her with sadness "Hear well mate, cuz I will only say it once"  
  
  
  
The time is right  
  
Your perfume fills my head  
  
The stars get red  
  
And oh the night's so blue  
  
And then I go and spoil it all  
  
By saying something stupid  
  
Like I love you  
  
  
  
"I only have loved someone in all my life, and that's my Sis Lucca...until now" he looked at her with hope in his eyes "This is hard to me to say mate...Serge..but I love you too" she said and smiled at him.  
  
"Sorry for not..." he didn't let her finish by kissing her and whispering in her lips "I love you Kid" when they parted she smiled at him and together and embracing each other, they looked at the stars and the moons together.  
  
  
  
The time is right  
  
Your perfume fills my head  
  
The stars get red  
  
And oh the night's so blue  
  
And then I go and spoil it all  
  
By saying something stupid  
  
Like I love you  
  
I love you  
  
I love you  
  
I love you  
  
I love you  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you have liked it, I think it was very short and corny, well please tell me what you think and R&R.  
  
Sorry for my grammar mistakes, and thank you for reading my fic. 


End file.
